


Taking Pictures

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, Humour, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: Lance wants a photo of Professor Shirogane's ass as he bends over. He forgets about the flash.





	Taking Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post](https://pink-contrail.tumblr.com/post/174177747535/college-student-lance-have-the-biggest-crush-on)!

Damn, Professor Shirogane has a nice ass! Lance thinks appreciatively as the man in question bends over slightly to reach the other side of the board. He sneaks his phone out of his pocket and takes a photo under the desk. Hunk needs to see this—the whole world needs to see this, really, but Hunk comes first.

He takes a picture.

…and there’s a flash.

Lance’s heart leaps into his throat and he shoves his phone between his legs, just as Professor Shirogane whips around.

“What was that?” he demands. “Did anyone else see a flash?”

Propping his elbow on the desk to rest his cheek upon his fist, Lance tries to play it cool. Straight face (hopefully), relaxed posture (maybe), giving his head a little shake as if to say “No, Professor Shirogane, I _don’t_ know where that flash came from”—lying through his teeth like he’s not still hoping he got that magnificent ass in all its clothed-in-tight-jeans glory.

There’s a tense silence. Lance almost expects Professor Shirogane to push the matter. Then, finally, he lets it go and returns to his lecture, to Lance’s relief.

“Way to go, McClain,” someone mumbles from the row behind him. Heat rises to Lance’s cheeks. It’s a no-brainer for anyone in the rows behind him that the flash was caused by him. Man, he really fucked up.

_Next time, check for the flash!_

Lance doesn’t take his phone from under his thigh until the end of the lecture. When time’s up, he scoops it and his bag up, trying to hurry out of the lecture hall.

“McClain,” calls Professor Shirogane. “A moment, please.”

Closing his eyes, praying to whatever deity might be out there that his embarrassment isn’t going grow tenfold by turning back, Lance obediently makes his way over to Professor Shirogane, who’s leaning against his desk with his arms and ankles crossed, and a smirk that’s definitely not fucking attractive as hell. Who does Professor Shirogane think he is, a Versace model? _Goddamn_.

“Um, yes, Professor Shirogane?”

The door swings shut behind the last student to leave the lecture hall beside Lance.

“Next time you want a photo, Lance,” says Professor Shirogane, and heat rises to Lance’s cheeks because the way his name rolls off Professor Shirogane’s tongue is like pure sex, “all you have to do is ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
